Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to a method of preparing a quantum dot layer, a quantum dot light emitting diode (QLED) display device having the quantum dot layer and a method of preparing the QLED display device.
Description of the Related Art
Quantum dot, also referred as nano-crystal, refers to a nano-particle which has nano-scale sizes (i.e. 1 nm to 100 nm) in three dimensions. Due to quantum confinement effect, quantum dot has physical and chemical properties different from macro-material. Quantum dot plays an important role in a research of nano-material structure, synthesis and preparation of nano-material and nano-device.
A quantum dot light emitting diode (QLED) display device is a novel display technology developed on a basis of organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and is characterized in that a quantum dot layer is used as an electroluminescent structure. In principle, electrons are injected into the quantum dot layer via an electron transport layer while holes are injected into the quantum dot layer via a hole transport layer, so that the electrons and the holes are recombined in the quantum dot to emit light. Compared to the OLED display device, the QLED display device has advantages such as narrow luminous peak, high color saturation, broad color range, etc.
However, there is a big problem in an application of the QLED display device, that is, quantum dots tend to be aggregated so that defects such as self-quenching, low luminous efficiency, short life time or the like may occur. Therefore, during preparing a QLED display device, a problem to be solved is how to disperse and stabilize quantum dots in the QLED display device.